Lilith's Domain
"This is my world. My realm in which to cage you. You will forever be kept safe here, where we will never be disturbed and finally we can be one. You are mine... you belong to me." "Home... sweet home." Lilith and her victim Lilith's Domain is an alternate dimension which is the home and seat of power of the supreme demon seductress, Lilith. One of a few variations of what can be described as a "Hell dimension," this domain is used to harvest the souls of the victims of Lilith and her numerous underlings. History The Domain was created at the same time that Lilith came into existence. While there are several origin stories for the demon seductress herself, the Domain is nonetheless linked to her power, with her residing over it and all its inhabitants. As Lilith's power is that over Lust, so to is her Domain a dimension for the punishment of those that consumed themselves in lust in their life. The Domain has had many outsiders enter it, either as temporary visitors or permanent prisoners kept over several millennia. Lilith's main guest is currently Daisy Johnson, a human female she targetted on Earth for seduction and life-drainage. Having avoided certain death mostly due to outside interference, Daisy was finally taken by Lilith from the mortal plane to her Domain so that no one could attempt to rescue her, allowing the demon seductress to fully feed on her prize. Description Physical features Lilith's Domain in its default form resembles other Hell-like Domains, such as Mephisto's Realm; a place of empty cold darkness, barely lit by what manifests as a distant flame in the sky. The ground is brimstone and searing hot to walk upon, there is no water, and the echoes of faraway screams barely filling the void. These screams are composed of the crying of those truly suffering in agonizing pain within other Domains, mixed with the local pleasure-filled howls within the Lust realm. Besides a staggeringly few identifiable pieces of faraway landscape similar to mountains on Earth, there are no features within the realm that can be made out, with the exception of Lilith's Palace and the sacrificial temple. Palace of Lust Lilith's home within her Domain, the Palace of Lust is one of only two standing structures in the realm. It is several stories tall, appearing finely crafted and decorated both outside and in. Filled with expensive-looking drapes, vineyards, and a garden, the Palace of Lust is specifically made to draw up the passions within one's heart and make them susceptible to seduction by those passions. Only Lilith's most prized victim is kept in the palace, of which there is only one of at any time. The garden bares special demonic-enchanted fruit that Lilith gives her prized victim sometime after being brought to the palace; this lets their body and soul last longer in the realm for Lilith to draw more energy, seduces them further, as well as locking their mind and soul to the Domain so that not only will they be physically incapable of escape, they won't even consider trying to leave and simply want to happily stay with Lilith for the rest of their existence. Known residents: * Daisy Johnson: Lilith's most recent prized victim, Daisy Johnson is a human female who was a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Having been seduced by Lilith on Earth a few times before and always rescued, Lilith decided to bring the female to her realm directly since she was able to find herself out of Lilith's sway due to outside help. Despite her times of resistance on Earth, and her initial resistance upon being captured in the Domain, the human did finally succumb to Lilith's seduction for the last time, and having been secured in her realm to live in the palace, Daisy is a happy, willing resident and sexual partner of the demon seductress. Every day (as few times as twice a day and as many times as more than a dozen occurrences a day), she is beset by the Goddess of Lust, and is an eager, mutual participant in mating with the demon while openly allowing portions of her life force to be sucked from her. Sacrificial Temple Some distance away from the Palace of Lust is a Sacrificial Temple that Lilith uses for final spiritual absorption. When her select victim has been sufficiently drained and will not survive another mating session, she will gather her followers to prepare the temple, before taking her victim, weak and close to death, to the temple for final offering. A ritual is performed that draws on the Domain's ambient demonic power, before Lilith draws on the last of the victim's soul to fully consume them. The victim, at this point, has no hope of escape or reprieve, and in fact is so delusional in their extensive seduced state and soul sapping that they are fully willing and desiring to sacrifice themselves to the ritual, having no barriers and welcoming Lilith to take them completely to become one with her ever hungry, thirsty power. Known sacrifices: * Daisy Johnson: Though she still has some time left to remain in the Palace of Lust, the human known as Daisy Johnson will eventually reach the end of her life at the hands of Lilith. At some point in the future, Lilith will become aware that Daisy has one last soul-sucking left in her; when this occurs, she will have the human taken to the temple where a ritual will be performed by her and all of her underlings. There, Daisy will have the last of her life drawn out; and at that point due to her prolonged time in the realm, repeated exposures to Lilith and life drainage, and the demonic effects of the ritual on her body and mind, she will have absolutely no chance or hope of escape, knowing without the slightest doubt in her mind that she wants this fate. She will fully desire to be sacrificed and die for Lilith, and will make zero resistance but instead be entirely open to it. Unlike in the Palace of Lust where Lilith mated with her in privacy, Daisy will have her final sexual intercourse with the demon seductress surrounded by all of Lilith's demon underlings watching, but will have no care in the world, in fact drawing more pleasure from being witnessed.